


Part of Him

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: All the memories come back, but he never will.





	Part of Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Tumblrs Unhappily Ever After Fest. Many thanks to my beta GaeligeRua for her assistance with this fic. 
> 
> Prompt: All the memories come back, but he/she never does
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Sirius," Hermione glanced up at her lover nervously.

"Yes, love?” he asked between the sweet kisses he pressed against her collar.

Turning, she kissed him fully on the mouth, exploring every inch of him. She loved this man, despite all the barriers that had tried to keep them apart. She loved him with all her heart and soul and wanted to love him with every inch of her body, too.

"I want this, Sirius,” she said, kissing his throat.

He held her tightly. "Hermione, love, I want this, too. I want you if you’re ready."

Hermione kissed him firmly on the mouth but pulled away to give him a reassuring smile. "I love you too, Sirius. I’m sure of this."

He grinned, swooping in and kissing her beneath the ear, causing her to gasp.

"Sirius, I want you. I want to be physical with you. I want to be yours, fully and completely," she said, blushing. “I know I wanted to wait, but I don’t any longer, not when we don’t know what could happen next.”

“Love in a time of war is dangerous.”

“I don’t care, I’m sure of this.”

Looking down at Hermione, he saw she was looking up at him with nervousness in her eyes. He could easily read the fear and hesitation in her eyes. He kissed the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the scent of her wild brown curls. She smelled like roses. He could get drunk off of her scent.

"Sirius," he heard her sigh his name.

"Hermione, I love you, and if you want this, and I mean really want this, then yes,” he said to her.

She looked into his eyes. "Yes, Sirius, please, I need you to make love to me."

He kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip slightly. "All right, love."

"Now,” she commanded.

"Pardon?" He coughed, arching a brow at her in surprise.

Hermione chuckled. "I want you to make love to me, right now, Sirius."

He looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how much I want you, Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's breath hitched. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was perfect.

Leaning down, he kissed her. His lips were demanding, firm and slow, moulding against hers.

Sirius started unbuttoning her shirt, trailing kisses across her jaw, her chin, and the corners of her mouth. He peeled her shirt off, leaving her in her lacy black bra.

He moved his face to her chest, inhaling softly. "Hermione, you have the most beautiful skin. It's so flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of you. May I?" he looked at her pleadingly. 

Hermione gasped. She placed her hands into his hair and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips to his, trying to convey all the emotions she was feeling at that moment.

"I love you, Sirius," she whispered, slightly breathless from their kissing.

"I love you," he said back, putting his arms around her and pulling her against his body, squeezing her tightly. One hand snaked its way into her hair, playing with it, while the other travelled down her spine.

She moaned into his mouth, barely containing the lust she was feeling for him. She gripped at his biceps, smiling when she felt how strong they were under her grip.

His hands moved lower, and he undid the button on her jeans before he swiftly pulled them down. He removed them from her body completely. "You're beautiful, Hermione."

He kissed her neck as he undid the buttons on his own trousers, pulling them down. Once he was bare, he kissed his way down to her breasts, kissing and sucking all the way.

Hermione gasped at the jolt of pleasure she felt as he took her nipple into his mouth. It was heavenly, her whole body humming with pleasure. Already, she could feel her body tingling with the approach of orgasm, and they had barely begun.

"Please, Sirius," she gasped as he teased her nipple, scraping his teeth against it teasingly. His other hand pinched and teased her other nipple.

"Let go, Hermione, I want to hear you scream my name," he growled against her skin.

Sirius was usually so sweet, but Hermione found she liked this side of him… The naughty side. With a gasp, she closed her eyes in pleasure. She felt the build-up, and when his teeth closed around her nipple, she fell apart in his hands, her body shattering into a thousand pieces as she came. Once she came down from her high, she kissed him passionately.

"You sure about this love?" He asked once more time as he kissed his way further down.

"Yes, Sirius, I want you." Hermione bit her lower lip. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

He nodded, kissing her swiftly on the lips before he positioned himself at her entrance. He groaned, pushing himself into her.

Hermione cried out as she felt the pinching sensation deep inside her as he broke through her virginity. Sirius stilled, looking down at her, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine. You can move." She felt so full as if she was now complete with him inside her.

Slowly, he began to move. As she became used to it, her hips began to move to meet his. She clutched onto his forearms, closing her eyes. Her thoughts became scattered, as he began to pick up the pace.

He groaned in pleasure. "Merlin, love, you're so tight."

She could feel their bodies becoming slick with sweat. She could feel her body tightening in anticipation again, knowing she was nearing the edge once more.

"Come for me again, Hermione," he whispered in her ear, teasing her clit with his fingers, and she unravelled at his words, exploding around him as she reached her climax.

"Sirius!" She cried out.

Her own orgasm urged on his own. He thrust against her, riding out his own orgasm.

“Sirius,” she murmured once he was finished.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah, Sirius, it was perfect." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. Closing her eyes, she felt the tears roll down her face. She swore she could feel his kisses ghost against her skin. 

Gripping her pillow tightly, she choked back a sob. It wasn’t fair… It wasn’t fair that they had survived the war and destroyed Voldemort… Only for Sirius to be killed during a routine Auror mission.

Six months… He had been gone for six months. 

The pain wouldn’t fade… Of that, she was sure of… And neither would the memories. 

They would always come back, but he never would.

Hermione rolled over, her heart aching as the sound of cries filled the air. Taking a deep breath, she got out of bed and slipped her slippers on. Reaching up, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Summoning her fluffy robe, she made her way down the hall to the source of the cry.

Opening the door to the small bedroom, she headed inside. Moving towards the crib, she peered down. 

“Shhh, sweet one.” Reaching down, she picked up the crying baby and headed to the rocker. Sitting down, Hermione quickly helped Leo to her breast so he could feed. Humming quietly, she rocked them both back and forth. 

Looking down, tears burned her eyes as Leo opened his eyes to look at her. His grey eyes were large as he suckled at her breast. “I love you, my sweet Leo Black.”

She knew that Sirius would never come back, but at least she had this small part of him.


End file.
